Like Mother like Son
by Classicgurl123
Summary: There is a mother and her son haunting Melinda and Aiden
1. Chapter 1

The scene is Melinda sitting on the couch talking to Jim on the phone splits to Jim at the hospital on a pay phone

Melinda smiles at the phone "Have a good night tonight"

Jim looks around the hospital as he continues as he leans against the wall and closes his eyes "I really just want to come home and go to sleep these double shifts are killing me"

Melinda smiles into the phone "Maybe you can lay down for a little while"

Jim continues to lean against the wall as he rubs his eye "I dought it I don't think they've ever heard of sleep around here well I've got to go duty calls"

Melinda starts to say something when Aiden runs in "Mama there's a boy in my room"

Melinda looks at him "its ok baby wants to say goodnight to daddy"

Aiden looks at her "Yea" Melinda hands him the phone "Goodnight Daddy I love you"

Jim smiles into the phone "love you too buddy nite nite"

Aiden then hands the phone back to Melinda as he runs out of the room Melinda puts the receiver back up to her ear "Do we have the best kid or what?"

Jim smiles into the receiver "We do well I have to go talk to you later it's going to be a long night"

Melinda smiles "Hang in there I'll see you tomorrow"

Jim looks around "I love you"

Melinda smiles "I love you too" she then hangs up the phone and looks at Aiden who has come back to the doorway "He's back"

Aiden looks at her "Yea"

Melinda looks at him "Daddy's got to work night shift again tonight why don't you sleep in our bed and maybe we can talk this little boy into going into the light"

Aiden looks at her "Ok mom"

The scene changes to later that night Melinda is asleep Aiden is laying across her stomach all of a sudden a boy comes to the edge of the bed "Aiden"

Aiden wakes up and looks at him "Sam you're back"

The little boy looks at him "Yea can you help me"

Aiden looks at him "Sam my mom wants to help you too"

The little boy looks at him "She can see me"

Aiden looks at him "She can see spirit's too"

The little boy looks at him "Well ok"

Aiden sits up and looks at Melinda "Mommy, Mom"

Melinda rolls over and looks at him "What's wrong Baby you ok?"

Aiden looks at her "he's back he's beside the bed"

Melinda rolls over and sees the little boy "Hey there"

The little boy looks at her "You have to help me I have to find my mom" he then disappears without another word

Melinda looks at Aiden and then back at the spot where the boy was

The scene changes to the next morning Melinda carry's Aiden through the doors of Rockland Medical Center

Melinda puts Aiden down and looks at him "Hey listen baby I have to go meet Aunt Delia and Ned is busy with school work and Uncle Eli has classes all morning so you're going to hang around here until Daddy gets off his shift and then he's going to take you home"

Aiden looks at her "ok"

As they walk over to the nurses' station on the floor Jim works on an older black lady comes out from behind the nurses' desk and walks over bends down and gives Aiden a hug "Hey little angle"

Aiden looks at her "Hey "

Melinda smiles at the women as she stands back up "Hey Margret"

Margret looks at her and then gives her a hug "Hey Melinda"

Melinda looks at her "I've heard you've had some pretty big news lately"

Margret walks behind the desk and grabs a picture and brings it over to Melinda and hands it to her "My third grandbaby"

Melinda looks at it and holds it down for Aiden to see "he is so cute" she looks at Aiden "I remember when you where that small" she kisses Aiden on the head she then looks back at Margret "Have you seen Jim?"

Margret smiles at her "Not since an hour ago he tried to sneak a nap under the nurses' desk"

Melinda looks at her "he has been working so hard lately"

Just then another doctor older then Jim comes down the hallway and over to where Margret, Melinda and Aiden "Hey Mrs. Melinda"

Melinda smiles at him "Hey Dr. Canning"

He bends down to Aiden "I think I might have something for you champ" he reach's behind his ear and pulls out a sucker and hands it to Aiden

Aiden looks at him "Cool thanks"

Melinda looks at him "Do you know where Jim is?"

Dr. Canning looks at her "Making his rounds I can take Aiden if you need to go though"

Melinda looks at him as he bends down to Aiden "Let's go find your dad" Aiden jumps on his back as they take off down the hallway Jim comes out of a room and comes up the opposite side of the hall and pulls Aiden into his arms "give me my kid"

Dr. Canning looks at him "ah come on your no fun"

Aiden looks up at Jim "Hey Dad"

Jim looks at him "Hey Buddy"

He walks up to Melinda and gives her a kiss "hey sweetheart"

Melinda hugs him being careful of Aiden then pulls back "I have to go there's food in the fridge you need to feed him lunch and make sure he takes a nap"

Jim kisses her on the cheek "got it have fun"

Melinda smiles at him "Thanks" she bends down and kisses Aiden "bye baby" she then stands back up and walks out

The scene changes to the kitchen at the house Jim walks over to where Aiden is finishing eating "Your lunch good"

Aiden looks at him "Yea Dad"

Jim looks at him "How about we take that nap your mom was talking about?"

Aiden looks at him "But I'm not tired"

Jim looks at him "Well Daddy's been working all night daddy is very tired how about we try come on" Aiden jumps down of the bar stole "We'll go in the living room and turn on some cartoons" Jim turns on the TV as he lays down on the couch "Daddy will even lay down with you for a minute" he pulls Aiden up on the couch with him Jim slowly closes his eyes Aiden looks up at him and then slips quietly of the couch

The changes to later Melinda and Delia are walking down the street all of a sudden Melinda sees a women pop up "Help me I have to find my son" Melinda keeps looking in the direction

Delia looks at her "Ghost"

Melinda looks at her "Yea Ghost"


	2. Chapter 2

The scene changes to Melinda walking into Eli's office she see's Eli's chair turned away from her she walks over to the chair "Eli" there's no response "Eli" she sees an alarm clock on his desk she turns around his seat where Eli is asleep he's wearing a tee shirt and sweatpants "Hey Eli"

Eli sits up "What? What time is it?" he looks at the alarm clock "great my alarm didn't go off I missed my first class" he puts the clock down on his desk

Melinda looks at him "What are you doing?"

Eli looks at her "My apartment's building is being fumigated so I'm staying here for the week"

Melinda looks at him "Why didn't you say so you can stay at the house? We have a sofa with your name all over it"

Eli looks at her "I didn't want to intrude but I guess a sofa would be more comfortable then a chair"

Melinda looks at him as he gets up and starts to walk across the room and pulls of his tee shirt as he puts on a button up shirt as he buttons it as he looks at Melinda "So what's up?"

Melinda looks at him "Something's going on"

Eli looks at her "Something's always going on"

Melinda looks at him as he walks over to his desk and pulls on his shoes "it's weird there was this ghost that showed up to me today asking for me to help her find her son and Aiden's been saying that there's been a little boy showing up lately to him saying he needs to find his Mother"

Eli looks at his watch "Look I'll help you with this but I have a class now and my students have learned if I'm not there in five minutes that means they can leave and I can't afford to miss two classes I'll see you later I'll be over at the house around six can you take my stuff over it's all in the duffle bag bye" Eli races out of the office

Melinda lets out a sigh as she gets his pillow out of the chair and picks up his duffle bag and walks out

The scene changes to Melinda walking into the house she sits Eli's stuff beside the door "Aiden, Jim I'm back"

Aiden comes in through the living room his clothes are dirty "Mom daddy's taking a nap"

Melinda looks at him "What happened to you?"

Aiden looks at her "Me and Sam where playing earlier"

Melinda looks at him "Where's Daddy at?"

Aiden looks at her "In the living room he's been asleep for a really long time"

Melinda looks at him "Well Daddy's been working really hard lately come on" she chases Aiden into the living room and leans over the couch where Jim is curled up sleeping "Hey sleepyhead"

Jim sit's up a little "Huh" he looks up and see's Melinda "oh hey sweetheart" he looks down "Where's Aiden?"

Melinda lifts Aiden up over the couch "Right here"

Jim looks at her "I'm sorry I must have dozed off"

Melinda looks at him "Yea for five hours"

Jim looks down at his watch "Yea and woke up just in time for my meeting at the hospital"

Melinda looks at him "You have to go back"

Jim looks at her "Just for a little while I'll be home about 5:30 or 6" he then kisses her on the cheek "I'm going to run upstairs take a shower and get ready"

Melinda walks into the kitchen where Aiden is standing in the kitchen talking to someone she looks at him as the scene ends

The scene changes to the outside of the house it's later in the evening Eli steps through the front door "Melinda I'm here"

Aiden runs out of the kitchen "Uncle Eli" he runs up to him and gives him a hug

Eli picks him up "Hey Big guy what do you think about my staying with ya'll for a few days"

Aiden looks at him "Yea you can sleep in my room"

Melinda walks out of the kitchen followed by Jim "I think Uncle Eli might be a little more comfortable on the sofa"

Eli looks at her "I've been sleeping in an office chair for the last two nights I think anywhere else would be more comfortable" he then looks at Aiden "I'll tell you what though how about you and I have a camp out in the living room tonight you know with all the works popping popcorn, telling ghost stories, making smore's, eating candy, maybe watch a movie you know the works"

Eli looks at him "Awesome" he then runs up the stairs

Jim looks at him as he puts his arm around his shoulder "And then Uncle Eli can watch him tomorrow while he's on a sugar high"


	3. Chapter 3

The scene changes to later that night Eli is on the couch asleep he hears something in the kitchen he sits up some and notices Aiden is not in the living room he gets up and walks into the kitchen "Aiden is that you?" he walks into the kitchen and sees Aiden standing in the kitchen talking but no one's there Eli walks up behind him "Buddy who you talking too?"

Aiden looks up at him "I'm talking to Sam"

The scene changes to Melinda and Eli in the kitchen it's still dark outside they are looking at the computer screen Eli drinks some coffee as he leans over "did you find anything?"

Melinda looks at him "I've looked through all the little boys that have previously died and none of their names are Sam"

Eli looks at her "Didn't you say a woman had been haunting you"

Melinda looks at him "Yea she keeps saying I have to help her son"

Eli looks at her "Wait did Aiden say what Sam wants?"

Melinda looks at him "I remember now Sam said I have to find his mom"

Eli looks at her as he grabs the computer "hold on a minute" he types something into the search bar and then clicks enter "maybe we should have been looking for mother and son instead of them separate"

Melinda looks at him "But how do we know they're both dead"

Eli looks at her "We don't but look here" he turns the computer towards Melinda

Melinda looks at an obituary a women is holding a little boy in her arms "last night a mother and child where killed when a car hit them in a head on crash the boy was killed instantly and the mother was transported to Rockland Memorial where she later died that's the woman that has been appearing to me this was about a month ago"

Eli looks at her "But it doesn't list a son's name how do we know it's Sam"

Melinda looks at him "It said Rockland Memorial right"

Eli looks at her "Yea why?"

Melinda looks at him "Hold on I have an idea"

She runs upstairs and into their bedroom where Jim is asleep she walks over and rubs his hair and bends over "Jim honey" she continues to rub his hair

Jim responds with his eyes still closed "Huh"

Melinda rubs his hair again "I'm sorry to wake you up during your first real night sleep but Eli and I need you for something"

Jim sits up on the side of the bed and pulls on a shirt as he gets up "its ok I'm used to not sleeping at night"

The scene changes to Jim looking at the computer "Yea the boy was killed at the exact moment and the mother died from sever spinal and head injuries at the hospital she died about an hour after she arrived at the hospital"

Eli looks at him "Do you remember the names?"

Jim looks at him "Well I don't exactly remember the mothers name but she kept calling out for Sam I assumed it was her boy and she didn't know he was dead"

Melinda and Eli looked at each other the Melinda looks at Jim "You can back to sleep now if you want"

Jim looks at them as he gets up "Thank you goodnight" he walks back up the stairs

Eli looks at Melinda "I think we've found our ghost"


End file.
